


I Know What I Want

by Astral_Bees



Category: I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, M/M, Oh and one more thing, Oneshot, This really got away from me, aaahhhh, and this is really cheesy and short, but hopefully it's kinda good, i don't really know what else to say, i just watched ikwydls and now i just want julie and helen to be in love, i planned on it turning out differently, like really background, oh yeah, ray and barry are more background, sorry - Freeform, they are def fashion gfs, they gave off strong ex gf vibes, this has some anxiety stuff in it, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: It's been a year since Julie, Ray, Barry, and Helen were all hunted down. It's been a year and sometimes it still feels like yesterday. But now it's the fourth again and Julie just wants to forget the whole day. She just wants to be ok
Relationships: Julie James/Helen Shivers, Ray Bronson/Barry Cox
Kudos: 7





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short. this is really cheesy. i might add another chapter, but i probably won't, but i might. i hope you enjoy :)

The 4th of July sucked. Big time. Julie wished she could just get rid of the whole day. It reminded her of too much. Of that year she would never get back. Of all of the therapy sessions she had sat through. But she was getting her life back on track. No more thinking she had helped cover up a murder. No more Ben Willis. No more death. She was ok.

Despite her protests to go out and spend the day celebrating how they were still alive, Julie had convinced Helen to stay in the dorms. They could celebrate their continued existence on the fifth. She just wanted to have a quiet night in with her girlfriend.

Julie pulled her legs up under her, typing out a paper for class. She glanced up from the words on her screen to see if Helen had gotten back from Barry’s, but she was alone in the room. Her pulse picked up, but she focused on what she could see and touch and sense around her. There was no use in getting worked up when she knew how carried away Helen could get. Plus, put Barry and Helen in a room together and they could debate each other for hours. It was really a wonder they had ever worked as a couple.

The minutes ticked by and Julie finished up her paper, setting her laptop on her pillow. She pulled herself off of her bed and looked over her clothes in the mirror. Her outfit was fine for going out and, throwing a sweater on over top, she left the dorm.

It wasn’t like she minded going to get Helen, she was just worried. And, on the bright side, Julie would get to see the boys. It would be a little, twisted reunion for the four of them on a night that they’d all rather forget.

Driving carefully, Julie was able to get to Barry’s in under thirty minutes. As she parked, she saw that Helen’s car was still outside the apartment building. A small wave of relief splashed through her mind and she hurried up the stairs. She still needed to see all of them. It was good they would be together. Maybe they could all stay together for the night, keeping an eye on one another.

Getting closer and closer to Barry’s door, Julie heard a crash from the other side of it. Her heart leapt into her throat and she knocked rapidly. Barry opened the door with a smile still on his face. The worry that Julie felt reflected on his face as he took in her body language.

Barry guided her inside, checking outside the door before locking it. He joined her as quickly as he good and looked her over.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Julie’s eyes fluttered around the apartment, searching for the source of the crash.

“Yeah, I just- Helen wasn’t back and so I figured I would come here and then something made a loud noise and I- I thought it might be happening again,” her words came out in a rush and Barry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright. Helen knocked over a glass and it completely shattered. She and Ray are cleaning it up.”

The two made their way over to the kitchen and Julie saw that Barry was right, it was just a broken glass. Only halfway in and the day was already getting to her. She wanted it to be over already.

Helen looked up from her duties holding the dustpan in place and noticed the way the two were standing. She stood up, leaving Ray to finish sweeping and pulled Julie into her arms. They stood wrapped up in each other for a moment, light tears finally falling from Julie’s eyes.

Moving back to hold Julie at arm’s length, Helen smiled reassuringly and gazed into her watery eyes.

“What happened, babe?”

“I thought you’d gotten hurt. I was just scared.” Another round of tears started to streak down Julie’s face and Helen held her close again. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead   
and ran a hand over her dark hair.

“I’m ok. I’m right here.”

After a few seconds, Julie stepped away to properly greet Ray, who had finished with the glass. The four of them let their emotions settle and then moved over to the couch.

Julie curled up with Helen lying across her lap and Barry and Ray leaned against one another. Before anyone could suggest a movie or show, Helen grabbed the remote off the table and started flipping through. She was clearly a girl on a mission, scrolling through titles to find the right one. Julie found herself absentmindedly stroking Helen’s hair as she searched.

Helen stopped on a movie and grinned, turning her head to look up at Julie. Barry let out a soft groan beside them and Helen pressed play.

10 Things I Hate About You started playing and Helen immediately began talking.

“Barry, you know I love you, but if you try to say that you aren’t Joey, I will punch you in your smug little face.”

Instead of saying anything back, Barry just flicked Helen off as she feigned surprise and indignation.

Ray watched the screen intently, but his eyes moved to Helen for just a moment. “Have you decided on who I am?”

“This time I’ll let you be Pat.”

“I’m a different character every time! Last time we watched this movie, you said I was the dad!”

“And I was right! I’m never wrong about these things.”

“Oh, and I suppose you and Julie get to stay the same characters? I’m the only one that changes,” Ray’s tone was full of hurt, but a wide grin had already spread across his face.

“Well, it’s not my fault your so wishy-washy. I mean, come on. Barry is obviously Joey. Julie is Cameron. And I’m Bianca, the star of the show.”

Julie finally piped up, smiling at how adamant her girlfriend was. “I think the star of the show is usually the main character.”

Helen stuck her tongue out, but laughter bubbled up after.

“Kat’s great, but Bianca is the one that gets to fight back.”

Julie intertwined her fingers with Helen’s as the four of them bickered over the movie. The 4th of July sucked. But at least Bianca gets to fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! have a great day!!! :) <3


End file.
